Mercury's Peace
by Super Sheba
Summary: Isaac was like a candle with its flame doused, radiant when lit, but when the fire died, his vibrancy disappeared." Isaac stares broken hearted as he thinks upon the life that could have been.


****

Well, awhile back I read a death fic about Isaac staring at Mia's grave by Lord Cynic, and it inspired me to write one of my own because it was so awesome.  You must read Lord Cynic's stories, he's an awesome author.  

Mia:  Super Sheba doesn't own Golden Sun, nor does she own the idea of Isaac staring at Mia's grave, so don't sue!!!    I also don't own the song "Till the Stars Fall from the Sky" which is where the lyrics at the end are from.  All credits are given to the proper owners.

****

****

**Mercury's Peace**

The charcoal clouds floated lazily across the sky, the Sun's radiant glow blocked.  Droplets of rain began to trickle down from the heavens, leaving moist marks in the umber earth.  This would have been a most enjoyable day for Isaac had he not been visiting Mia's grave.  A bouquet of pearly-white roses lay in his arms, the thorns pricking his fingers as her held the flowers close to his heart.  Droplets of crimson began to form on Isaac's fingers as he clung tightly to the flowers, taking no heed to the pain.  Isaac's heart ached as he ignored the pain in his fingers as he continued on through the forest towards the small cemetery within.  Fingering the snowy petals, Isaac began to long to feel Mia's creamy and soft skin, and with each touch to the thin stem, a longing to pull her slender body into his loving embrace and stare into her deep emerald eyes.  

Mia's death had been sudden, so unexpected that most refused to believe that she had passed on.  The friends Mia had held so dear stood broken hearted, not only for their loss of Mia, but for Isaac.  Since death had grasped Mia and pulled her life away Isaac had been cold and aloof, his eyes emotionless, no longer the passage to his heart.  It seemed as though Isaac had lost all hope for life, his reason for living suddenly snatched from deep within his soul.  Isaac was like a candle with its flame doused, radiant when lit, but when the fire died, his vibrancy disappeared.    

*flashback*

Mia had been attacked viciously by a man she hated and felt a sense of disgust each time she neared him.   Alex was angry when Isaac had won Mia's affections, something he himself had never had, but became furious with rage the moment the Wise One's power had flowed into Isaac.  Sword polished, Alex was prepared to take revenge, and it had seemed too perfect to him.  Not only was he going to wound Isaac, he would hurt Mia, by taking her life, hitting both targets in one swipe.  At dawn, the sky blushing, Mia emerged from her home to take her morning walk, finding the cool morning air refreshing.  Alex casually appeared from the woods, pretending he only wanted to atone for his sins, the anger within him swelling as he became closer and closer to Mia.  Within seconds Alex grasped his sword, cupping his hand over Mia's mouth to soften her shrieks.  Quickly and without hesitation, Alex pierced Mia's chest with his sword.  Pulling his weapon from the young woman, Mia sank to the ground, Alex wiping the scarlet blood from his blade.  Several hours passed before Mia was found on lying on the ground covered in blood, her skin pallid, her body lifeless.  Isaac stared silently as he struggled to withhold tears threatening to fall.  From that day forth Isaac was silenced, his voice sealed within his soul, saved for Mia.

*end flashback*

Still gripping the white roses, Isaac sat down before Mia's grave, which remained unmarked save the sword Isaac had thrust into the ground.  No one dared remove the sword from its place, fearing Isaac's reaction.  Isaac couldn't let go of the roses, feeling as though he cradled Mia in his arms, the flowers very dear to him.  Remembering the day he had planted them, he began to speak, his content voice unable to hide his grief.  

"Remember the day we planted these roses, the snowflakes drifting to the ground?"  Isaac said, his voice trembling as tears streamed down his face.  "I said they wouldn't live, but you promised me they would.  What do you know, you were right?  The roses managed to outlive you."  

The memory of Mia's limp body on the ground as he rushed to her began to replay itself in his mind.  How Isaac hated Alex, now more so than ever before.  Though Alex had not left any incriminating clues behind, Isaac knew it was him.  It was as though Alex's fowl stench had marked Mia as he had slain her, leaving his crime for all to know.

"Alex is an evil man, slaying you to hurt me."  Isaac shouted angrily as he beat the ground with his fist.  "He shouldn't have killed you.  I know he was angry too because you chose me over him, but how could he have truly loved you if he could come kill you because you rejected him, and loved me?  Alex will pay for what he's done, and will pursue him until the day he dies.  He shall not get away with this!"  

Isaac's anger began to burn at him like flames never to be extinguished until revenge was taken.  Jenna had tried to comfort him, telling him that someday Alex would pay for his horrific crimes, and that Isaac might even find a new love.  At this, Isaac had only pushed Jenna away as he ran into his room to grieve.  Though Isaac's friends had attempted to comfort him, there attempts were futile, the wound in Isaac's heart far too deep to heal.   

Only wanting to be alone, Isaac found the most comfort sitting at Mia's grave, speaking to her.  The pain in Isaac's heart would slowly drift away in those moments of peace as he talked to Mia, his only thoughts of the love between them.

"Mia, we were going to be married!" wept Isaac as his bitter tears began to fall onto the petals of the roses.  "We could have been so happy! Why did you have to go?  Can't you see I can't live without you?  It's hopeless, there's nothing is left to hang on to!   I know you loved me, but why did that choice have to result in pain for the both of us.  Now I no longer have you, and you no longer have life……"

A comforting thought began to rise in Isaac's mind, as he stared down at the roses in his arms.  Though Mia was gone, she would always remain in Isaac's heart.  

"Mia, our love will never die, it will always live between us." Isaac said as a smile began to spread across his face.  

Isaac set down the snowy roses atop Mia's grave, finally letting go, leaving Mia to rest in peace.

_I'll be with you my darling when morning is nigh, _

_And the whispers of the night wind go past with a sigh._

_For my heart is with you always as my thoughts drift to home, _

_And the memories I hold near me wherever I roam._   


End file.
